


Fallout, Fade to Black

by MsTDiNozzo (clindzy)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e14 Internal Affairs, F/M, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/MsTDiNozzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony should have known that the blown undercover op wasn't done biting him in the ass nor was Director Shepard's self serving agenda. What he didn't know was how much worse it would be the second time around suffering through the fallout of his actions, Jenny's flagrant disregard to his safety and worst of all, violating Gibbs' trust.<br/>Every dark detail would be out in the open once Fornell was done with them; Tony had no expectations for what awaited him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout, Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

> What happened between Jeanne and Tony after his cover was blown made me feel incredibly sad for Tony; he truly got the short end of the stick with that situation and continued to when he was suspected of murdering La Grenouille. I took his interaction with Fornell a step further because I believe the depth that Tony has, he would have exhibited far more anger, despair and self deprecation. To me, it's telling that Gibbs pursues Jeanne - it shows that he will always be there for Tony. Jenny only cracked Jeanne because she didn't want herself exposed and because she couldn't afford Gibbs to be upset at her for losing his SFA.

_Damn Director Shepard, Tony thought fiercely. I should have told her to go to hell when she offered me that undercover assignment; I might have lost my field privileges but I wouldn't be sitting in Interrogation with Fornell for the second time in as many years._

Gibbs paced his basement, waiting for McGee and Ziva to finish sitting up, unable to fixate on anything but Tony and the position Jenny had put him in.

Tony knew he was screwed as soon as he drew the Hanged Man from that damned Tarot deck while waiting for Fornell to rake him over the coals with his questions about La Grenouille and Jeanne. He tried to keep his mask in place while he was being marched to Interrogation but the memories of Jeanne were too fresh, too raw; he doubted he would ever truly make sense of them. His perfectly tailored steel gray Zegna suit was providing little protection against the onslaught he was facing - his sword and shield were torn to shreds.

"How did your feelings for Ms. Benoit develop?" Fornell drawled.

"Gradually...slowly." Tony swallowed, the past few months sticking like glass in his throat.

"Did Director Shepard order you to sleep with her?"

Tony thought back to asking Jenny for advice, not knowing at the time just how deep her agenda ran or how far she was willing to manipulate him.

"No, she didn't," Tony replied.

Fornell kept at him, tossing question after question about Jeanne, La Grenouille and Director Shepard. He felt his control slipping until he finally snapped.

"Yes, I loved her, Fornell. I didn't allow myself to think about the endgame. I had no idea what Jenny was up to or how well she knew La Grenouille. I screwed up. I lied to Gibbs. I broke Rule #1 over and over again!" Tony yelled angrily.

Fornell was taken aback at the fury rolling off of DiNozzo, permeating the air around them.

Gibbs stormed into the room, blue eyes iced over in rage. His gut had told him Tony was in pain and he had wasted no time getting to him.

"Tobias, you had no fucking right to go there," Gibbs shouted.

"I was trying to get answers, Jethro," Fornell replied defensively.

"Find them another way!"

Tony was sitting hunched over in the metal chair, pale and not moving.

Gibbs crouched down, tipping Tony's chin up, finding glassy, dazed green eyes.

"Come on, Tony. I'm taking you home."

Fornell tried to help Tony up but Gibbs glared and growled at him until he backed off.

Looping Tony's arm around his shoulders, he opened the door, shooting a meaningful look to Fornell, telling him this wasn't over, and went to take Tony home.


End file.
